vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Liliani Samuelonia
In 1910 BP Samuelonia became a vassal state of the Liliani Empire. Samuelonia was to remain a vassal of the Liliani Empire until the Dascagnium, Samuelonian and Uestadagnium Rebellions of 712 BP Liliani Samuelonia In 1911 BP King Bradus I of Samuelonia, inherited a broken nation. The Kingdom was on the brink of open revolt and the Uestadagnian tribes were casting an eye on the lands, threatening to conquer Samuelonia. Bradus' army were in no fit state to defend the kingdom, due to the Kingdom's heavy debt and previous reigns of neglect. Bradus turned to the Liliani Empire for support. King Bradus approached Emperor Ganus, who offered Bradus the protection of the Empire, if he swore allegience to the Liliani Empire and became a vassal state of the Empire. The King and the Senate of Samuelonia were in agreement that if they turned down the offer, they would soon be servants of the Uestadagnian tribes and the Lilianian's were willing to allow Bradus to retain power of his country as King. The deal suited the Lilian's as the vassal state meant a buffer zone between the Empire and barbarians in southern Longerath and an increase of territory without any blood shed. So in 1910 BP Samuelonia became a protectorate of Liliani. Lilianian customs and culture quickly spread to Samuelonia as the Samuelonian's became accustomed to the Liliani ways. Samuelonia prospered under Liliani rule, with Francisco becoming an important trade route and harbor. In 1899BP, King Bradus divided the Kingdom into twenty 21 provinces and placed his closest allies as Lord Protectors of each region after a meeting which became known as the Council of Francisco. Over time The Liliani Empire imposed tougher sanctions over Samuelonia, with high taxes and demands for troops for the Liliani army. By 1900 BP, Emperor Trinius, ordered the creation of twenty legions to be created, numbering 100,000 Samuelonian troops. King Vaticus I of Samuelonia was powerless to turn down the outrageous request and in that year lost all power in Samuelonia. King Vaticus I became a King of a vassal state, with a small personal army of around 10,000, but with control of the main army under the Lilianian's, Vaticus I was a puppet King. The twenty Samuelonian Legions were created and placed under the command of the Lilian General, Augusto Claudio. The Legions were titled, Legio I Samuelonia to Legio XX Samuelonia. The Samuelonian legions became influential in the Liliani campaign over Dascagnia and Uestadagnia. For the next 800 years, the Samuelonian Legions became the defenders of the Liliani southern border with the Tawhitoan Tribes. The Arrival of the Ingallish Between 1500 to 1300 BP, huge numbers of Ingals migrated to Samuelonia. The Ingallish had began arriving in Longerath in early 1500 BP and the lands of Samuelonia became a popular place to settle for the Ingallish. The economy of Samuelonia at the time was stable and the people civilized after hundreds of years of Liliani rule. By 1450 BP King Solomon I of Samuelonia was activly encouraging Ingallish migration to his lands. With the Liliani still demanding that the Samuelonian's supply the Empire with recruits for it's war machine, no King of Samuelonia had been able to maintain a big enough army to hold any political power. King Solomon began recruiting thousands of Ingallish and formed a new army for the Kingdom of Samuelonia. Solomon offered large land holdings to Ingallish nobles and even encouraged and supported the founding of new towns and cities across the Kingdom. During King Solomon's reign there was a period of rapid growth and many Ingallish merchants prospered heavily. By 1300 BP Ingallish had become more widely spoken than Liliani. The Ingallish King In 1407 BP, King Marconicas of Samuelonia married his eldest daughter, to Lord Norman Ballanburg, an Ingallish noble who had risen to become an important land owner in southern Samuelonia. In 1399 BP Marconicas died without a male heir ending the reign of House Scholarius-Sax. In June 1399 BP Lord Norman Ballanburg was crowned King of Samuelonia and during his reign, the first talk of independence began. However, it was an unlikely prospect that Liliani would grant independence to Samuelonia and King Norman had to play a difficult balancing act between his Noblemen and the Liliani powers. The Nobles Rebellion Cruisianity In Samuelonia See Religion in Samuelonia It was during Liliani rule that Cruisianity came to Samuelonia. Cruisianity had begun to enter Longerath in the 15th century BP via Ingallish migrants. When Liliana was declared a Cruisian nation by Emperor Constantinus (1376 - 1330 BP). The people of Samuelonia quickly adopted Cruisianity and the country was re-named Saint Samuel, in memory of the founding father, Samuelus, who since his death, had been honoured as a god. Cruisian preachers embraced this by telling the Samuelonian's that Samuelus had been sent by God, thus endearing Cruisianity even more to the people. Founding of the Samuelonian Papaist Church The Samuelonian Papaist Church was founded around 1328 BP by Papaist scholar, John Rosarium, a Lendian, who founded Papaism in Samuelonia. He travelled the region spreading the word of Cruis, gaining a huge following. Every city and village he travelled through, he would have a church constructed so his new converts could honour Cruis. In 1317 BP the Samuelonian Papaist Council voted that Rosarium should be the church's first Archbishop. King Edward I of Samuelonia made Papaism the official religion of Samuelonia in 1315 BP and was instrumental in the rise Cruisianity in the country. Edward I donated vast sums of money to the Archbishop and was the main investor in the construction of the extravagant Cathedral of Francisco. The Last of the Kylos In 1131BP, James II of Samuelonia, called for a Crusade on Kyland. War between Samueloni and Kylos had raged for some 3000 years and James pledged to finally end the war. The Red Order was facing it's lowest point in time, with the Order's numbers low and the Kylos regulary attacking the Black Mountain defences. In July of 1130 BP, James led an army, 80,000 strong through the Rydendorf Pass and marking the start of the final Samuelonian/Kylos War. The war was to last 14 years and resulted in the destruction of the Kylos Federation of tribes. A number of tribes continued to oppose Samuelonian rule, but the minor rebellions were fiercely put down. James gifted the lands of Kyland to the Red Order and five new provinces were created, Saint Maximus, Saint Rudolph, Saint Christantinus, Saint Leo and Saint Augustus which became known as the Redlands. Lands in Kyland were also gifted to Houses that had fought well during the war and James invited low ranking noble Houses to continue the King's fight in the region and gain themselves land. The tribes of Kylos were never to recover, with the majority of the Kylos tribes pledging allegiance to the King. The remaining tribes were either crushed in rebellions or fled across the border. The First War of Zaneeth During Liliani rule of Samuelonia, Cruisianity and Zaneethism lived side by side in an awkward peace. The north-east of Samuelonia had become a bastion for Zaneethism, whilst the rest of Samuelonia, along with the royal family, had embraced Cruisianity. It wasn't until 1048BP that relations between Zaneeth and the Cruisian King Julius II of Samuelonia turned sour. the Grand Priest of Zaneeth, Harun Rab'Ethun failed to maintain good relations with the King of Samuelonia, with one of his first actions as Grand Priest, to refuse to pay the extortionate taxes. This resulted in the King sending an army to Mira-as-Salām, in the Samoria province, where the King orderd the removal of all Zaneethian's and the destruction of Zaneethian Temples. What followed was the 1st War of Zaneeth. The war lasted until 1042BP, with a victory for King Julius II, who had been heavily supported by the Liliani Empire. King Julius II took control of north-east Samuelonia and the Grand Priest went into exile. In the following years Zaneethians revolted against King Julius II control of the region and by 1039BP had no other option than to re-install Harun as the Grand Priest of North-East Samuelonia, but with strict conditions. Liliani troops were garrisoned in every city of Zaneeth and the Grand Priest was not allowed to maintain an army, but the people were permitted to continue in following Zaneethism. Further to this, the Grand Priest would be responsible for the protection of Cruisian's residing in the region. The Second War of Zaneeth When King Julius II died in 1029BP, his son Seth took the throne. Seth had fought against the Zaneeth army during the first Zaneeth and retained a deep hatred for Zaneethian's and in 1027 BP passed a law making the practicing of Zaneethism illegal in outside of the Zaneeth. Grand Priest Layth objected strongly against King Seth's actions and overthrew the Liliani garrison in Zanobia, sparking the 2nd War of Zaneeth. King Seth himself led an army to Zanobia where he was victorius in the first battle, before he besieged the city of Zanobia. The siege last for nearly a year before a large Zaneethian army from Shuquilat arrived and fought the army of Samuelonia, where they were victorius and broke the siege. The second Zaneethian War lasted for nearly 20 years. The war had become so expensive for King Seth, that he was forced to sign a treaty with the Grand Priest, giving the Zaneethian's more power than prior to the war. The Third War of Zaneeth In 1001 BP Grand Priest Qasim led a huge Zaneethian army to Samoria, looking to re-take land lost in the first war. What followed was an eight year campaign, known as the 3rd War of Zaneeth. The result of the third campaign saw King Seth having to give up the province of Samoria before signing a treaty giving independence to Zaneeth. The Grand Priest Qasim was recognised by the Emperor of the Liliani Empire as the ruler of Zaneeth and the Zaneethian state began a Golden Age, with trade flourishing. The Fourth War of Zaneeth See Fourth War of Zaneeth In 899 BP Muhtassa and Makia saw large scale civil unrest between the Zaneethian and Cruisian citizens. This led to the 4th War of Zaneeth between the Zaneeth and a rebel group which became known as the Knights of the New Cruisian Kingdom. The Knights of the New Cruisian Kingdom was led by a Lord Donald Dondarrion, a prominent land owner in Muhtassa. Dondarrion found support from the Cruisian citizens of Muhtassa and also neighbouring Cruisian countries. After a 14 year long war, the Knights of the New Cruisian Kingdom were victorious and Muhtassa and Makia became the New Cruisian Kingdom, with Muhtassa becoming known as Saint Elysium and Makia as Saint Issanna. The Bretonium Charter By 900 BP he population of St. Samuel increased greatly as new technological and agricultural innovations allowed trade to flourish and crop yields to increase. Manorialism, the organization of peasants into villages that owed rents and labor service to nobles and feudalism, a political structure whereby knights and lower-status nobles owed military service to their overlords in return for the right to rents from lands and manors – were two of the ways of organizing society that developed during the Golden Age. Intellectual life was marked by scholasticism and the founding of universities, while the building of cathedrals was one of the outstanding artistic achievements of the age. In 891BP, King Leo VI of House Gloria-Hendia, signed the Bretonium Charter. This marked major changes. Every Lord and noblemen of St. Samuel attended the Bretonium Charter, where King Leo VI announced a new dawn. It was decided that each Province would be governed by a High Lord. These new High Lord's would be selected by the King and ultimatly were those that he favoured or were the most rich and powerful in the province. Each province would then be divided into Barony's, which themselves would be governed by a Baron. These Baron's were chosen by the High Lord of each province and would have to swear an oath of loyalty to the High Lord and would act as his 'bannermen.' The Baron's would be responsible for the running of there lands and would tax there citizens as they saw fit. A Baron would also be responsible for sending Knights and soldiers, should his High Lord announce a call to arms. The Bretonium Charter was seen as a shift of power away from the King to the High Lords, but many recognised that Leo VI was careful in who he selected as his High Lords. The Bretonium Charter also saw the creation of the Knights Code of Honour. King Leo VI announced the creation of a moral system that stated all knights should protect others who can not protect themselves such as, widows, children, and elders. All knights needed to have the strength and skills to fight wars. Knights not only had to be strong but they were also extremely disciplined and were expected to use their power to protect the weak and defenceless. Knights vowed to be loyal, generous, and "noble bearing." Knights were required to tell the truth at all times and always respect the honour of women. Knights not only vowed to protect the weak but also vowed to guard the honour of all fellow knights. They always had to obey those who were placed in authority and were never allowed to refuse a challenge from an equal. Knights lived by honor and for glory. Knights were to fear God and maintain His Church. Knights always kept their faith and never turned their back on a foe. Knights despised pecuniary reward. They persevered to the end in any enterprise begun. The main vow from the knights was that they shall fight for the welfare of all. Becoming a knight was not a widely attainable goal in the new era. Sons of knights were eligible for the ranks of knighthood. While other young men could become knights, in theory, it was nearly impossible for them to achieve that goal, especially for those from the lowest class. Those who were destined to become knights were singled out in boyhood and these future warriors were sent off to a castle as pages, later becoming squires. Commonly around the age of 20, knights would be admitted to their rank in a ceremony called the "Accolade". It became common practice for a son of a Lord to start training as a Page from the age of 6 and would be sent away to serve under another Lord, learning obedience, manners, and other skills. At the age of 12 the young man would become a Squire and would be assigned to a Knight, where he would observe and and serve his knight (comparable to an apprenticeship). He would learn fighting techniques by handing them their arrows and watching how they fought. He would also go hunting with the knight to learn how to use weapons. He would also be responsible for carrying his Knights banner when going into battle. At the age of 20, if worthy, he would be bestowed the accolade of knighthood serving his Lord. The Accolade ceremony, King Leo VI announced, should be carried out as a duty by the High Lord of the province. The ceremony would be overseen by the High Lord, where his wife would tap the flat of a sword on the candidates shoulders as a confirmation of Knighthood. The new Knight would then be expected to draw blood from his hand using his sword, as an oath to serve his High Lord and to obey the Knights Code. The new Knight would then be presented with his own Coat of Arms. Although these strong young men had proved their eligibility, their social status would be permanently controlled. They were expected to obey the Knights Code of Honour at all times, and no failure was accepted. In the most extreme cases, failing to obey by the Code could see a Knight stripped of his Knighthood, wealth and lands. The Bretonium Charter also saw the creation Kingsguard Order. The Kingsguard Order, also known as the 'Purple Cloaks,' they were to be the elite royal bodyguards of the King. Supposedly the finest knights in the Kingdom, they were sworn to protect their king and his family with their own lives, to obey his commands, and to keep his secrets. They are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children. Composed of 50 Knights, a member of the Kingsguard Order was subject to a lifetime of service and members were to serve unto death despite age or any physical or mental ailments. The appointment to the ranks of the Kingsguard Order was to become seen as a major honour to a noble House. Creation of the Senate In 885BP, after the death of King Leo VI, his son Augustus II announced the creation of the Samuelonian Senate. A grand hall, originally named the Senate Hall and after the death of King Augustus II, the Grand Augustine Hall, was constructed in Francisco. Bretonium Charter's affect on Liliani Rule The creation of the Bretonium Charter saw the Noblemen of Samuelonia begin to publicy announce there wish for independence from the Liliani Empire. The Fifth War of Zaneeth In 812 BP persecution against Cruisian citizens in Correana lead to the 5th War of Zaneeth. Thousands of Knights travelled to Correana to take up arms against Zaneeth in a war which lasted 4 years and resulted in the formation of the Cruisian Republic of Correana. Collapse of the Liliani Empire 712 - 700 BP In 712 BP a number of provinces of Dascagnium, Samuelonia and Uestadagnium rebelled against Liliani rule. At the same time, peasant revolts took hold of northern Liliana, particularly in the region of Escorpionica. With the Liliani Empire's strength collapsing, and few troops to spare, the rebels won their war and by 700 BP, Dascagnium, Samuelonia and Uestadagnium had won there independence from the Liliani Empire. The Dascagnium, Samuelonia and Uestadagnium Rebellions In 712 BP, the former Lilian provinces of Dascagnium and Uestadagnium rebelled against Liliani rule. At the same time, peasant revolts took hold of northern Liliana, particularly in the region of Escorpionica. King Omar V of St. Samuel chose the time to declare St. Samuel independent of Lilian rule. The Lilian legions based in St. Samuel were relocated to Dascagnium and Uestadagnium, where full scale rebellions were under way. King Omar called upon his banner men and raised a large army. The remaining Lilian legions, we're predominately based along the southern border and upon hearing news of King Omar's army approaching, either deserted or switched sides. The province of Correana had the largest Lilian garrison, numbering some 10,000 troops, under the command of General Maximus Pullius at Fort Scotia. A joint attack by King Omar and an army sent by the King of Angliyaa on Fort Scotia, saw the Lilian fort destroyed. A large number of battles took place in the forthcoming months in the Correana province, leading the rebellion to become known as the Correanian War. Liliana did not abandon these regions as they did Lendia, however, and mobilized their legions to deal with the problem. General Gaius Dalvinus was sent to Samuelonia with a number of Lilian legions under the orders to bring the head of King Omar. The first pitched battle was fought near Orrdinguard between General Dalvinus leading an army of 10,000 Lilian soldiers and Lord Richard Longfort of Francguard, who had a raised a Samuelonian army of around 4,000. Longfort's army was predominately made up of heavy cavalry, whilst Dalvinus' force was an advanced party of the main Lilian army and was mainly made up of lightly armoured infantrymen and light cavalry. Dalvinus was defeated at the Battle of Orrdinguard and forced to retreat back to his ships. Two weeks later the main Lilian army had landed in the Saint Omar province and numbered around 50,000 men. Dalvinus now had heavy cavalry, siege weapons, experienced infantrymen and archers at his disposal. Meanwhile King Omar V and the main Samuelonian army still heading north and was hundreds of miles away. Lord Longfort was forced to abandon a number of cities and retreated to the city of Leonya. Dalvinus took the cities of Francguard and Orrdinguard an used the two coastal cities as his base. The Lilian armies then went about destroying the undefended towns and cities in the Saint Omar province. In December of 712 BP, the city of Leonya was besieged by the Lilian forces after Lord Longfort refused to surrender. During the siege of Leonya, Lord Longfort's wife and three daughters, who had been captured in Francguard, were bought to the city walls of Leonya, where they were repeatedly raped, before being executed. Lord Longfort was said to be devastated, but still refused to open the city gates. General Dalvinus left half of his army at Leonya and continued his attacks on surrounding towns and cities. Thousands of peasants were raped and murdered and crops set ablaze. Dalvinus had instructed his forces to make the people of St. Samuel regret betraying the Lilian Empire. King Omar V arrived in the Saint Omar province in the February of 711 BP. His army numbered around 100,000 and was growing daily, as noblemen continued to join the King's call to arms. The two armies met at the Battle of Huntsburg, where huge losses were sustained on both sides. The Lilian forces were forced to retreat and were pursued by a smaller Samuelonian force led by Lord Henry Kasseldon. The second major battle was at the Battle of Ventner. This time the Lilian's were victorious and the Samuelonian's forced to regroup. The next major conflict was at the Battle of Goosehead. Dalvinus' was comprehensively beaten and forced to return with very few survivors to his besieging force at Leonya. As King Omar V began to prepare his army for an attack on the Lilian army at Leonya, he was forced to split his army, after news that a second Lilian army had arrived by sea and attacked the High Samuelonia province. King Omar left Lord Henry Kasseldon in command of his forces in Saint Omar and headed south to face the new Lilian army. Lord Kasseldon fought Dalvinus at the Battle of Leonya. As the two armies clashed, Lord Longfort sallied forth out from the city of Leonya and his heavy cavalry, numbering around 5,000, caused complete chaos in the rear of the Lilian army. The Lilian army was broken and Dalvinus was captured by the Samuelonian's. Lord Kasseldon handed Dalvinus over to Lord Longstaff, who executed the Lilian General in payment for the rape and murder of his wife and daughters. The Battle of Leonya was to be the final battle in the Saint Omar province and Lord Kasseldon spent the next few months hunting down the remnants of the Lilian army in the region. Meanwhile King Omar V arrived in High Samuelonia and fought General Octavius Olivaris at the Battle of Neuchant Crossing. Despite having marched south for days, the Samuelonian army, hungry and exhausted, defeated Olivaris in a superb victory, thanks largely to Lord Auric Ballian's heavy cavalry charge which broke the Lilian army. With two Lilian armies crushed in Samuelonia, the Lilian's looked to there superior naval forces and for two years, trade via the Dark Sea was cut off altogether for Samuelonian cities. During this time the Lilian's had a number of victories in attacks on coastal cities, which were garrisoned by small Lilian armies. King Omar was once again forced to split his armies and spread his force into defending cities. He also founded the Royal Samuelonian Navy and set about an expensive project o ship building. Further heavy expenditure was put into a fleet of mercenary ships, mainly Ingallish pirates an Angliyaan mercenary ships. However, the somewhat poorly organised and undisciplined mercenary navy was no match for the superior Lilian navy. Lord Samuel Nuremboyer was placed in charge of the Royal Samuelonian Navy and began using a successful hit and run tactic on the Lilian navy, using small and fast attack ships, which was successful in limiting the Lilian's sea supremacy. In 704 BP, King Omar marched north with an army numbering around 40,000 to support the rebels in Dascagnium and Uestadagnium. The final Lilian assault on Samuelonian territory came in 702 BP, when an army of 20,000 landed in the Saint Francisco province. The Lilian raised the cities of Hastings, Effenburg and Huddburg, before marching on the heavily defended city of Mariamburg. Lord Thomas Andaltyne and a force of 3,000, valiantly defended the city but after two weeks of bitter fighting, the city finally fell to the Lilian's, when the western wall collapsed, after near constant bombardment. With King Omar V away, fighting in Dascunya, Crown Prince Francisco IV marched an army to the Saint Francisco province. After three separate pitched battles, the Lilian's were finally defeated at the Battle of Bishopshead ending the last of the Lilian Empires grip on Samuelonia. King Omar and his army continued fighting in the north supporting the Dascagnium and Uestadagnium rebellions and after twelve years fighting, the Lilian Empire was forced to abandon its territories in the south. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia